


I Ain't No Hercules

by AssassinSoldier, hellhounds_lair



Series: Remington AU [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinSoldier/pseuds/AssassinSoldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhounds_lair/pseuds/hellhounds_lair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side fic to On This Battlefield No One Wins, this fic focuses on post Battlefield (spoilers for On This Battlefield). Reilly cashes in a favor she is owed to get someone that she loves back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hellhounds_lair

"You're planning to do what?"  
  
"I'm turning in my favor, Sam," Reilly told him slowly, having repeated it for the second time by now.   
  
"You just got finished being a vessel and now you're running off to screw around with them again?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just because you didn't want to 'screw around' with the angels after your  _incident_  doesn't mean that I'd feel the same way."  
  
Katt pulled one leg under her in her chair, taking a bite from her pizza as she watched the two of them. They all knew that there would be no way to stop her. Reilly's mind was set and wasn't going to change, no matter what Sam tried to use as a distraction.  
  
She and Reilly each had gotten a favor for being powerful human body wraps for two of the Olympic gods. Katt from holding Aphrodite and Reilly from holding Artemis. After all that crap, Katt could understand why Sam and Dean had said "no" to Michael and Lucifer. Well.. until Sam changed his mind, obviously.   
  
"Wear light clothes, it's probably a little hot down there," Katt said, dropping the pizza crust on the plate set on the floor.   
  
Reilly snorted but Sam glared. "Shut up, Katt. You know how serious this is!"  
  
"Wait, you mean like.. Underworld.. Greek version of Hell Hades?" Dean asked from the arm of Katt's chair. "Didn't he con some chick into staying down there forever?"  
  
"Sammy, go back to sleep." Katt stood, not wanting to be the one to take her nephew back to bed but being the only one in this conversation who could leave other than Dean. "Keep your moose calls down, Sam, or he'll come out here and no one'll be able to talk about it." Before following Sammy, she pointed at Reilly. "Shut your mouth about doing this by your own damn self. You can't go down there alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
"Nobody's going!" Dean yelled.   
  
She heard Reilly telling them that it wasn't really their choice, that both she  _and_  Katt were now going whether Sam and Dean wanted them to or not and that they were smart enough not to eat any or drink anything offered by Hades.  
  
Katt pushed the door of Sam and Reilly's room open further. "We're having old people talk and it's not that interesting."   
  
"Old people talk about what?" he asked as he climbed up onto the bed.   
  
They hadn't ever lied to him before and Katt didn't see a reason to now. She just wouldn't tell the whole truth. "Mommy and Aunt Katt are going on a trip. And no, you can't come," she added when she knew he was about to ask if he could come with them. She grabbed the nightlight off the table and moved to plug it in.  
  
"I'm too big for a nightlight."  
  
Katt eyed him, but plugged it in anyways. He was probably the one who took it out and could just do it again if he wanted to. She didn't care.   
  
"You can't come," she repeated, "Because it's going to be really hot, crowded and not fun for kids. You can stay here and make trouble for your father and Uncle Dean." It wasn't even going to be fun for Katt and Reilly.   
  
Katt moved to leave, stopping at the door and turned. "But don't you tell anyone I said that, or I'll tell your mother it wasn't me who tracked mud and dirt all through the church, but you and that you did it on purpose. Go back to sleep."   
  
She flipped off the light switch and pulled the door till it was nearly closed behind her. She didn't think he'd be up much longer, it was pretty late and he wasn't like her snooping little eavesdropping nephew. Besides -- sound carried well through the church, it would be easy to tell if he was trying to.  
  
"We all on the same page?" Katt asked once she reached their makeshift living room.   
  
"No," Dean repeated.  
  
"Neither of you are going. We'll find another way to get Jimmy back," Sam said.  
  
Katt laughed. " _Our_  Hell and your  _previous_  Hell work a bit differently, Winchester. Lucifer may be an all powerful angel but Hades is a god. There is no other way with this. You don't just steal souls from a god who isn't trapped in a box! So unless you two would like us to die trying and send us there anyways, I'd suggest you let Reilly trade in her favor."  
  
"If it were Dean, and you had the gods permission to go into the very depths of Hades to retrieve him after a  _ **decade**_  of having to live without him, would you think I'd be able to stop you? Or Katt? Or Bobby? Do you, Sam? I don't think you would. Why would you even entertain the thought that I would let _ **anyone**_  forbid me from going get Jimmy? The only reason I'm letting Katt go is because she's a vessel too and we both have some kind of an idea of the kind of shit we'd be getting into."  
  
Katt highly doubted they'd be ready for this, but she didn't argue with anything Reilly said. As confident as they were, Katt knew this wouldn't be easy. They were going to the Underworld. To Hell. Technically.   
  
"We'll have safe passage as long as we do as we're told," Katt said with a half shrug. Probably.   
  
"And keep our fuckin' mouth shut," Reilly added towards Katt who glared at the singular usage of the word.   
  
"Whatever." Katt looked to Dean. "I really don't want to have to fight you. Because I will. And I'll lock you in the belfry and make sure Cas knows not to get you unless he needs your assistance."   
  
"Sam.. I love you and you're a moose, but I will hurt you," Reilly said after. "And leave you in the bell tower with your brother. Locking you anywhere with Dean should be punishment enough, though."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IAmSherlocked

The next morning came with Reilly cooking breakfast for everyone. Katt and Dean had made up, though they hadn't really fought to begin with, while Sam was still annoyed with Reilly for not listening to him.  
  
She placed all the food on the table for everyone and sat at her usual seat, staring into her egg whites.  
  
Katt looked over at her. “Second thoughts, Rei?” She asked, biting into a piece of bacon.  
  
Reilly's eyes shot up immediately. “No, of course not.” She looked at the empty seat next to her and sighed.  
  
Katt knew what was wrong with her, even before she had asked that question. Reilly would never think twice about going to save her brother, no matter what the consequences were. He had been at the forefront of her cousin's mind her entire life. It was Sam. He hadn't joined them at breakfast yet, if he was going to at all, and he'd slept on the sofa the night before.  
  
She had wondered how he had fit on the sofa without his extremities falling off. Moose weren't meant to sleep on couches. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it and stood.  
  
Dean looked up at her. “Where are you going?”  
  
“Nowhere.” She said, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room where Sam was stuffed between the arms of the sofa, cocooned in the comforter he was covered up with. She grabbed a piece of it and jerked, sending him sprawling onto the floor. “Good, you're awake. Go talk to my cousin.” She told him.  
  
He looked up at her. “There's nothing to talk about, Katt. She's made up her mind.” He stated stubbornly, pulling himself back onto the furniture.  
  
“Well of course she did, idjit. It's her brother. And her relationship with her brother was just as unhealthy as the one you and your brother have, so quit your bitchin' and go and love her like I know you want to.” Katt told him simply.  
  
Sam sighed. “I don't condone this, Katt. It's dangerous and wreckless.”  
  
She had to restrain herself from punching him. “And did she condone you having that little fuckfest with a demon while you drank her blood?”  
  
“That was different, I was trying to help the world.”  
  
“Yeah, of course you were. Getting laid by the filthiest demon ever is helping the world.” She gave him a thumbs up. “Way to go. I'm glad we had you watching our backs.”  
  
He glared at her. “Go away, Katt. I'm tired.”  
  
She held the comforter in her hand. “Well maybe you shouldn't have crammed your moose body onto the tiny sofa and went and slept in your bed like a grown up.” She started for the doorway to the hall. “Reilly made your gross egg whites. Come and eat and make up with her. I won't have her going into Hades miserable and distracted.”  
He sighed and pulled on his jeans from the day before and went into the kitchen. He sat beside his wife and went silent.  
  
Sammy looked up at them. “Daddy, mommy is sad because you didn't want to move the bed around like aunt Katt and uncle Dean did last night.” He told him innocently.  
  
Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing and Katt glared at him.  
  
Reilly looked at her son. “Sammy, don't talk about that, the way aunt Katt and uncle Dean want their room to look isn't something we discuss at the table.” She scolded gently.  
  
Sam's eyes went to Reilly. “I should have at least talked to you last night, Rei.”  
  
She shrugged. “Eat your eggs, Sam.”  
  
He took her hand and dragged her out of the room. “No, we're going to talk about it.” He took a deep breath. “I'm sorry I got so..” He failed to come up with a word.  
  
“Uppity?” Reilly supplied, folding her arms over her chest. “It's fine, Sam. You're just a jerk. I should have known that.”  
  
Sam frowned. “I'm not a jerk. That's Dean.” He said. “I overreacted. I know I did and I'm sorry, but I'm just scared.”  
  
“Well I'm scared too, Sam. That's not going to stop me from trying. I just would like to have your support.”  
  
He hugged her. “You do, but I'm still scared.”  
  
She hugged him in return. “That's fine. Be scared for both of us so I can just be confident.”  
  
He laughed and they walked back into the kitchen together.  
  
  
Just as the sun was rising the next morning, the four adults were hiking up a hill towards a cave.  
  
“You can still change your mind, you know.” Sam told the girls.  
  
Reilly looked at him. “We could, but we're not going to.” She stated, stopping at the entrance to the cave. “This is a lot more ominous than I originally thought.”  
  
Katt stared at it. “Well, I didn't think Hades had the underworld in a mansion on the beach in Maui.” She said, shrugging off her backpack.  
  
Dean looked in. “There's nothing in there.”  
  
“Well, I don't know what you'd expect to see, Dean. They don't just let everyone in to the real Hades. This cave just acts like a portal. We can go in because Hades is allowing us to go into the underworld, if you walked in, you'd probably be attacked by bats.”  
Reilly chuckled. “That'd be something I'd pay to see.” She shrugged out of her backpack as well, handing it to Sam. “Keep an eye out for us, okay?” She gave him a kiss. “We'll be back soon.”  
  
Dean reached for Katt who stopped him. “You'll get the sappy shit when I get back. I don't give goodbyes.” She told him, giving his hand a squeeze anyway.  
  
The girls took their flashlights and walked in about a mile before they heard the sound of running water.  
  
Katt found the stream. “We follow this one, right?” She asked.  
  
Reilly nodded. “We follow it until we see the ferryman.” She said, walking along the bank. “Katt?”  
  
Her cousin looked over. “Yeah, Rei?”  
  
She smiled. “Thanks for coming.”  
  
Katt gave a shrug. “You need someone here to keep you from doing something stupid and Sam would end up getting you murdered.”  
  
Reilly chuckled, the sound of their voices echoing in the darkness. She heard the sound of mooring ropes creaking in the darkness. “I hear something.” She whispered, increasing her pace to find the source of the noise.  
  
They found a small boat tied up near the bank where a feeble looking man stood.  
  
Reilly flipped off her light and Katt followed her lead. The air around the boat seemed to ignite in a faint blue.  
  
Katt stepped forward first. “We're here to see the god Hades.” She announced.  
  
The ferryman said nothing, he only held out his hand for the toll.  
  
Reilly produced four pieces of gold, placing them in his hand.  
  
He stepped aside for them to walk onto the vessel.  
  
Reilly boarded first, followed by her cousin.  
  
“I really hope you know what you're getting us into, Rei.” Katt whispered, sitting on one of the seats that stretched from one side of the boat to the other.  
  
Reilly sat next to her and took a deep breath of stagnant air. “I hope so too, Katt.” She said, refusing to let the fear get to her. “I hope so, too.”  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hellhounds_lair

How long had the too small ferry been rocking back and forth? Katt had gotten sick of watching the souls on the outer banks just sitting, doing nothing. There was nothing to look at but the lighted area ahead of them. Their course was starting to change, the ferry was being carefully pushed through the mouth of a different river.  
  
"Styx," Reilly whispered.   
  
Katt wanted to say 'no shit' but kept herself from it, searching for more important things. Like three-headed dogs. Not that it was something a person would be able to miss, but it would still be nice to notice before being surprised by a pet monster jumping from some kind of secret hole or something.   
  
This tunnel was brighter, though no less more pleasant smelling, as they got closer to their destination. No one was sitting on the sides. They would all be in their respective levels. The only positive thought Katt had at that moment was at least they wouldn't be traveling through each of them. She didn't think Reilly would either, just that Hades would maybe give her some shortcut from his.. whatever the hell he lived in. That's what she was hoping for.  
  
Growling came from up ahead, echoing through the tunnel, and both Katt and Reilly's attention snapped forward. Katt hadn't expected Cerberus to be small, but she hadn't expected it to be the size of two houses either. Each of the three heads alone were the size of their church's kitchen. There were no chains holding it. It was free to chase after them if it wanted to. Sam and Dean would have  _nothing_  to complain about after hearing this or she might just kick both their asses for trying to form an argument.  
  
"You have safe passage and no need to worry," was all the ferryman said, unconcerned when the seemingly starved by the way it was acting beast snapped it's jaws in their direction. Katt had jerked and reached for the gun she didn't have and would do absolutely no good, then glared at their guide's casualness.  
  
"Katt, look," Reilly muttered, elbowing her.  
  
"Shit, Reilly," she said just as quietly, only looking when they were out of reach of the animal and it had plopped (almost literally) back down in a cloud of dust. "What?"  
  
The tunnel was opening to a much nicer view. Somewhat, if you liked asphodel flowers and dead, robot-like souls. At least it smelled better.   
  
"The Asphodel Meadows," Charon said simply, still without looking at them.  
  
Katt frowned, looking to her side of the river. Reilly was looking slowly at each of the faces as she took the rest of the sights in. Katt thought for Jimmy, though they both knew he wouldn't be there. Maybe a 'just in case she should be pissed at his ending up in the wrong place' sort of thing. She Reilly would need to be ready for whatever region Hades would send her to pick Jimmy up from. She would need to  _know_ the surroundings, know exactly what to avoid. Or it could simply be her having a Reilly and Sam geeking over something moment, which happened more often than Katt could really talk about.  
  
In the Meadows, there didn't seem much to be worried about. None of the souls looked to them as the passed. Each and every soul moved the same way. Did the same things. They did nothing out of the ordinary. Katt could see neither herself nor Reilly there, in the Meadows, doing nothing but the same daily tasks over and over again for the rest of eternity without any other options or thoughts otherwise. It was scary to think about, actually.  
  
"This is a bunch of bullshit," Katt said, uncaring of who overheard her. No one looked.  
  
Satisfied with what she didn't see for the moment, Reilly faced her, asking the same question Katt had asked Dean. "What'd you expect, Katt?"  
  
Nearly anything what was better than what they were passing by. "Palm trees and sunshine," she said sarcastically. Maybe a volcano or two.   
  
Reilly snorted. At least someone was amused, she thought. And it was better that it was Reilly. She had important shit to do. All Katt had to do was hang out with Hades. She didn't have it bad at all. Really.  
  
The scenery began to change, blending from one region to the other. Almost like a painting. Katt narrowed her eyes and looked from the dark cavern in front to the feilds behind them. It wasn't exactly how she expected the Underworld to work. But it could be a lot worse and the liklihood of that was high. No palm trees in Tartarus either.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Rei. Didn't realize we were back in class," Katt replied to whatever Reilly was saying, though she wasn't exactly sure if it was relevent, as she searched the dark cavern.  
  
The souls surrounding them were drinking from two pools of water. Katt didn't care enough to remember what they were for, and it might have been what Reilly was telling her earlier. What she was concerned about was the stand where three not-quite-gods sat, judging souls and where they would go. They stopped for a moment to watch Katt and Reilly pass by them.  
  
"Think they know who we are?" If so they knew what Katt and Reilly had done, they really had no reason to look the way they did. "'Cause they look pretty pissed."   
  
"I'm sure they love that two living people are sailing right past them."  
  
"Shut up," Katt muttered, looking ahead again.   
  
"You hear that?"  
  
"Too busy basking in stench of upcoming hellfire, what'd you hear?"  
  
Reilly didn't need to answer. Another scream came from where they were headed. Of course Tartarus would be the last stop right before Elysium. The damned souls would be close to the Greek version of Heaven but very, very far away. Another kick in the ass and a 'look what you could've had if you weren't such a moron.' Well, if they weren't busy with the torment thing.  
  
"Shit," Reilly said and Katt knew it was  _probably_  time to stop with the sarcasm (but she wasn't making any promises to anyone).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by IAmSherlocked

Tartarus was almost exactly like Reilly remembered it being told to her: the torture, the stench of burning flesh. It wasn't something she was happy to be proven right about. And she had a feeling she'd have to walk across the narrow pathway across the cage-like cover of the pit to get to where her brother rested. That was just the way that Hades did things.  
  
Unless he was in that pit, which filled her with rage. Jimmy would never have gone to Tartarus and if we was put there she'd kill the judges and Hades for putting him there.  
  
“Katt... Jimmy isn't in Tartarus.” She stated, almost trying to convince herself of that fact. “And if he is, so help me gods...” She shook her head. It must be the water that they were sailing on making her so angry. The river of rage was, by far, the strongest of all the rivers that ran through the underworld.  
  
Once they got past the pit, the light started to brighten, like it was sunny. She even felt warmer and the air felt fresher. Elysium, the Isle of the Blessed. It sat to their left in an inlet facing a cliff. Her feelings of rage vanished quickly when she saw those that resided there smiling. They came up to the beach and waved at them.  
  
She even caught a glimpse of Odysseus and Hector, legends from Homer's epics. It brought tears to her eyes to know that they were real. She waved back at them happily. “Katt, look. They are real. I told you they weren't fictional.”  
  
Katt was even awestruck a little, waving slightly. “It's more beautiful than I thought.” She admitted.  
  
The feeling of rage and dread returned once they were removed from the warmth and light of Elysium.  
  
“We are almost to his home. Be prepared for what you have to face, vessels, it will not be an easy task.” Charon told them, docking the boat and helping them out. “I will wait here for you.” He said, turning his back to them to look into the water.  
  
Reilly looked at her cousin nervously and took a deep breath. The air smelled like the ocean, not unpleasant just thick from moisture. “It's now or never.” She said, more for herself than her cousin.  
  
She started up the gray-colored beach toward a pathway cut out of rock. It snaked through a hill towards a plateau. She had no idea what the home of Hades would look like, but she assumed it would be beautiful, Persephone was not one to live in a heap.  
  
“Katt... I don't appreciate you enough.” Reilly told her when they were half way up the gradual slope, their breathing labored.  
  
“No, you don't.” She stated, trying to catch her breath. “But you can appreciate me all you want when we get home.”  
  
Reilly laughed, “Don't get us killed and I'll appreciate you all you want.” She said, reaching the landing just before Katt. “Oh my gods.”  
  
They stood before a huge castle, carved in black marble. It sat on the cliff that overlooked Elysium.  
  
“This is unreal.” Katt admitted, staring up at the spires.  
  
“Katherine. Reilly.” A woman said to them, walking towards where they stood. She was clothed in a grey dress, almost like a toga, that was fastened on one shoulder with a band of silver.  
  
The two hunters bowed to her. “My goddess, Persephone.” Reilly said.  
  
“Arise, vessels, and follow me. My husband awaits your arrival.” She said with a kind smile.  
  
“Greeted by a goddess... I'm humbled. I'm never humbled.” Katt muttered to her cousin.  
  
Reilly smirked and walked alongside Katt to the throne chamber of Hades.   
  
It was huge, with vaulted ceilings and a throne, carved from the same stone as the rest of the castle; a smaller throne sat to it's right and sat lower than the main throne. Behind them was a floor-to-ceiling window that overlooked the Isle.  
  
“He will join you shortly.” Persephone told them, sitting in the smaller throne. She picked up a pair of knitting needles and started to knit, ignoring them.  
  
“The mighty vessels.” Hades stated, walking out of one of the entrances.  
  
They both took a knee, bowing their heads to him out of respect. “My god, Hades.” They told him in unison.  
  
“Arise.” He said, standing in front of them. “Katherine, you may leave us.”  
  
“With all due respect my god, I would like to stay until the negotiations have been made.” She said as politely as Katt could muster.  
  
He raised a shoulder and let it fall back to place. “Suit yourself.” He turned his attention then to Reilly. “It is true that you wish to trade in your favor from the gods to retrieve your brother from where he rests?”  
  
She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. “Yes my god, that is true.” She told him.  
  
“You understand that I cannot just allow you to have him and walk out. You must be tried.”  
  
She nodded again. “I understand.”  
  
He looked her over, seeming to approve of what he saw. “Your trials are as follows:” He started when he was done staring at her. “You will climb down the cliff that overlooks Elysium. From there you will swim across the River Styx to the Isle. Once you reach the isle you will find your brother and walk with him across Tartarus and through the Asphodel Meadows. Once you reach Cerberus you will be free to take him with you.”  
  
“That sounds fair enough.” She agreed.  
  
Katt raised her hand. When Hades turned his gaze to her she dropped it. “What's the catch?”  
  
“She will not receive any help from anyone. If she loses her brother along the way that is where she will reside for the rest of eternity.”  
  
Reilly's breath caught in her throat. “So if I lose hold of my brother, I will not leave here but stay in the area of Hades in which I lose him. I understand. What of Jimmy?”  
  
He looked back at her. “He will reside there with you, of course.”  
  
She shook her head. “With all due respect my god. I cannot accept these terms. He did not ask this of me, this is purely my doing. I would like to make this stipulation if you will allow it: No matter what happens to me, if I lose him, I will reside wherever that is with no fuss or fight, but my brother will go back to the Isle of the Blessed.”  
  
He thought it over for a while.  
  
“And if I succeed, when he dies again, he will return to Elysium. As I mentioned, this is not his request but mine. He does not deserve to suffer because of me.”  
  
He nodded. “I accept. I will hold your cousin here as collateral. She will leave once you finish your tasks.”  
  
“And if I fail?”  
  
He looked at Katt. “She will go free either way. This is not her favor, she should not be punished.”  
  
Reilly bowed at the waist. “You are a fair and just god, my god Hades.” She told him.  
  
He walked up the steps to his throne and sat down. “You have five minutes to say your goodbye and then the task starts.”  
  
Katt spoke this time. “Am I allowed to walk her to the cliffside.”  
  
He conceded to the request. “I can see you both from here. If you try to assist her, I will consider it treason and you both will not leave here.”  
  
“Understood.” Katt said, walking with her cousin to the ledge. She wasn't one for touchy-feely bullshit but, while she had faith in her cousin's abilities she couldn't help but be a little nervous. “Get this done, okay? I don't want to have to mom Sammy or listen to Sam cry.”  
  
Reilly smirked and hugged her cousin. “I promise I will.” She said, starting down the cliff wall slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by hellhounds_lair

It was exactly what she  _didn't_  want. Reilly having to go through all the levels with Jimmy in tow, unable to lose him. If on the off chance Reilly failed, she would put extra effort into this because it was Jimmy, Katt would have to go and use her own favor. So Reilly had better not screw everything up, they may need Katt's favor for something else, later when their family took another blow to the gut. And she'd better hurry her ass up too, Katt only had so much patience, even with a god and if Reilly wasn't there to stop her she wasn't sure what she may say.   
  
The only reason she did her best to hurry back up the cliff was because she didn't want to keep Hades waiting. In front of the black marble doors Persephone had entered earlier she took the time to catch her breath before reaching towards it. Katt snatched her hands back when the door opened, revealing Hades.  
  
"Come, Katherine," he said, gesuturing to enter with his arm.  
  
"Okay," she muttered, looking over her shoulder once before reentering the castle.   
  
"Tell me of your life, Katherine. All I have is second hand information."  
  
Katt had always hated this question. Refused to answer it or would make things up in school or when anyone asked. This time she really didn't have that option. You don't just dismiss or ignore a god's questions and demands.   
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, as if he was contemplating over what he would ask her. "Why did you accompany your cousin here? What will you use your token for?"  
  
The first wasn't hard to answer. "She's my cousin, the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. There's no reason I wouldn't. And for my favor.." Katt narrowed her eyes at the floor. She had an idea, but wasn't sure how it would work and she hadn't told anyone. Sam had been a disaster when he came out of Hell, she had no idea what Adam would be like. He would have been down there over a hundred and fifty years by the way the hell clock moved. Adam would be a puddle of a person if anything. She knew she'd have to think of a way to word it properly soon if she didn't want him to suffer much longer. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
Thankfully he let the question go, continuing on like he had the entire conversation planned already. "Why do you live this life? A life full of nothing but pain?"  
  
She moved to one of the large glass windows, staring down into what she could see of Paradise, but seeing neither of her cousins. "Get to help people, people who don't deserve to die. Helped save the world a few times." Katt sighed and looked across the large room. "Making a difference is better than doing absolutely nothing. And we've lived long enough to know how to stay alive."  
  
"Not including your cousin."  
  
Katt gritted her teeth and turned her glare to the window, thinking - other than the fact that Jimmy was a damn fine hunter and would still be alive if it weren't for that demon - that Reilly would be raging if she had been there to hear him. "He died to save Reilly," she said stiffly, "not out of some hunting mishap or incompetence.  _That's all._ "  
  
"Of course." He didn't give an apology and Katt hadn't expected one. Why should he? A god shouldn't have to apologize for anything. Even if they were wrong.  
  
She had met many hunters along the way, mostly in the bars where they seemed to go after a hunt. Hunters seemed to recognize another hunter. They all asked the same questions.  _Why do you do it?_  or  _What got you into this?_  Katt had rarely met anyone who answered with anything other than someone close to them dying. Revenge. And if, by some miracle, they ever got it, there was no way out and you had to worry about not turning into something evil (metaphorically and literally) along the way yourself. It could really be a pain in the ass sometimes.  
  
"I think I'm going to use my token to bring someone back as well."  
  
"Would you like to go now?"  
  
"He's not here," Katt muttered. Adam being in Hades would have been nice. Katt knew this place and Adam wouldn't be being poked and prodded at by Michael and Lucifer - who were both assholes, to tell the truth. "He's been locked in a hell cage with Lucifer and the archangel Michael."  
  
"Lucifer." She thought she heard Hades scoff. "Nothing more than a spoiled and moody child, throwing tantrums, constantly needing attention."   
  
Katt did snort at the accurate description, wondering briefly if they had ever met. Though it was common knowledge that Lucifer was basically a three year old girl who got pushed over on the playground. "So you can understand then, why I don't want to leave him down there any longer."  
  
"As entertaining as I find you, Katherine, and as much as I would like to "pull one over" on Lucifer, I don't leave the underworld. You cannot call on me."  
  
She eyed him. Just because he was captain of the underworld ship and Hell was her intended destination, it didn't mean he was the one she would go to. "Right."   
  
What she did know was that she would have to summon Crowley, mostly just to rub it in his face that they would be all over his territory and he had no way to stop them. How could he, a demon, possibly face a god? Crowley had given them all kinds of trouble and had gotten in their way plenty of times. It'd be nice to see his smug English face after she told him that.  
  
She could just picture it. He would say something like  _"I haven't been in the business of taking souls, darling -- been busy, you understand -- but I'd gladly carve a bit of time out of my busy schedule to take the soul from any one of your band of Winchester misfits."_  And then Aphrodite would put him in his place, he would feel like an idiot, and Katt and Reilly would wish they had a video camera for the memories.  
  
"I'll have to call on Aphrodite," she said to herself with a sigh. Being possessed once again wasn't her idea of a great night, but at least it wouldn't be for as long this time. And she would have to take Reilly. Not only because Reilly had done the same but because she was better with the rituals and Katt didn't need someone else showing up in Aphrodite's place or anything.   
  
They would have to go out for beer or something and come back with Adam. Or go on a hunt and head to the old graveyard. The second was probably the better idea if they could swing it, but Katt knew it wouldn't be possible. It wouldn't make much sense, going on a hunt after just getting out of Hades and Kansas was a long ways away for a simple drive. One of the other problems being that Katt know if she'd be able to get Reilly to leave Jimmy for a while after only getting him back. She wanted to get it over and done with and not have to worry about Adam or her favor anymore.  
  
"I haven't told any of them." Katt didn't look away from the window, narrowing her eyes and wanted to ask herself why she was telling him this. Probably because it was very unlike herself and too high school, last day of school sobbing type of thing from the bitches who thought they ruled the school. Very much a drama show sort of thing and she was more of an action genre type of chick. "He means a lot to our family. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up or make any promises only to break them."   
  
He was silent for some time before asking "And your cousin? Do you believe she will achieve her goal?"  
  
Katt thought of what they had left behind. Sam was most likely pacing at the mouth of the cave; she wouldn't have been surprised if either one of them had gone to the mouth of the cave looking for them. Sammy was back at the church waiting, not to mention the rest of their family and Bobby. Katt wasn't sure if she'd be able to look Sam in the face if she went back without her. Then the fact that both Reilly and Jimmy's fates were in Reilly's hands.   
  
"Yes. Reilly's a badass and between the two of them they'll find a way," she said, uncaring that swearing was probably on the list of things she wasn't supposed to be doing during her time away from Reilly. "Besides. She has too much to lose."


	6. Chapter 6

Reilly's pace going down the hillside was much slower than going up it. It seemed that the pathway leading to the castle of Hades was his to control and he had removed it. Of course he did, it would have been too easy to just walk back down to the beach. Once she reached where they had left the boatman, the paused to catch her breath.

She looked over at him, his body held stiff as though he was turned to stone. She shivered a little. Knowing her luck, Medusa was waiting in one of these levels and she would have to fight her. If any story gave Reilly nightmares it was Medusa.

She shook off the thought and started a quick stretch. It hadn't been long since she had gone swimming, but she was preparing herself mentally as well. One toe in the water of the Styx and she would transform into a demonized human. Rage would overtake her and she knew that it would be a rough fight when she reached the happiness of the Isle across from her. The poison would not simply disappear. She simply hoped that she would not do anything foolish when she reached the perfection of the resting place of her brother.

She bent down and made sure her boots were tied tightly. She removed her jacket and over shirt. It was actually one of Sam's old shirts that she had stolen. He hoped it would bring her luck but for this swim, it would only weigh her down.

"My patron goddess Artemis, watch o'er me as I attempt this feat. Allow me the strength to accomplish the trials set forth by your uncle, the god Hades who is just and kind. Remember your vessel and her strengths. Goddess Aphrodite, I call upon your to guard my heart. Do not let me stray from bringing my brother home. Watch over my son Samuel and my loving husband, his father Samuel. Remember your vessel who braved this travel to watch o'er me and let her live her days in happiness at her husband's side." She kissed the brown and pink beads on the bracelet on her left. "Mother Gaia, Father Oranus protect the child of your labors." She finished her prayers, kissed the trifold locket on her neck and dove into the water.

She surfaced with a loud roar of anger. It felt as though she was swimming in pudding made from acid. The water was threatening to pull her under and she could only thrash and scream in pain and anger. She knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, but this was nothing she had ever expected.

After several long, agonizing moments of feeling like she was going to die, she started to swim. It hurt to move and she was more dog paddling than real swimming but she made her way across the two mile stretch between shores.

She clawed her way onto the beach, digging her fingers into the sand and convulsing. The energy boring down into her from the ethereal sunshine was baking the raw skin from the water and expelling the poison still lingering within her. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even scream, all she could do was lay there and pray to the gods for it to end quickly.

Hades must have known that she wouldn't last through the swim. That's why he had those tests. She would never see her brother. She would simply go back into the river and float there until her body and soul dissolved into nothing. Then she thought of Sam and how betrayed he would feel if she didn't come back to him and Sammy. She had promised that she would.

With great effort and protesting limbs, she dragged herself up the small dune and onto the plush grass of the Isle. She laid there, panting heavily and praying she would recover.

"That was a marvelous feat." She heard, opening her eyes to see her three idols swimming into view.

She blinked until they focused and her eyes widened. "Odysseus… Hector… H-Hercules." She made to stand, but barely lifted her head.

Hector helped her sit up. "Easy, easy warrior. You are still weak from the swim." He explained, holding a glass of golden liquid to her.

She made to reach for it but dropped it immediately. "No. No. I can't drink anything from the Underworld." She said, pulling herself to her feet.

Hector held her upright. "It's alright. You are safe here. In paradise where you belong. All warriors brave as you are deserve to be here."

"I'm not…" She breathed in the clean scent of the grass and the waterfall beside her. "I'm not dead. This is a trial… I'm here to bring my brother to the land of the living."

Her idols faces fell.

"What a shame." Odysseus spoke.

"Truly a waste." Hercules replied and they both walked away.

Only Hector stayed at her side.

"What? What did I do wrong?" She asked him.

He slowly let her go so that she was standing on her own. "I fear that they had high hopes for you, Reilly Remington, vessel of Artemis. We had thought your being here meant that we would see one of the few true believers. One of the few women warriors that had graced our Isle in eons."

She smiled a little. "Your flattery says much, Hector but I think I will save my homecoming for another time." She said, walking through the people lounging around.

"You won't find him here." He called after her.

She turned to him. "What?"

"Hades never meant for you to leave this land, warrior. Your brother is in the place you cannot reach him."

Her eyes narrowed. "And where is that?"

Hector's eyes drifted up to the castle, then back down at her. "He knew you were coming and he took him from here. The only thing you can do is complete the task and beg for him to give him to you at the end."

Her jaw dropped. "But I have to retrieve him and hold onto him while I go through all of the realms of the Underworld."

Hector walked over and opened the locket, tapping the picture of her brother within it, then the space above her heart, and finally her forehead. "Keep him with you throughout the realms and he will be with you when you leave here."

She swallowed with difficulty and looked into his eyes. Hector, the soldier of Troy, the man she idolized her entire life was telling the truth. She thought Hades meant to hold onto her brother literally, but it is just as important to never forget why she was here.

She had almost forgotten in the pain of the river, or while she was dying on the banks of the Isle but she hadn't. And she wouldn't. She would make it through this and win back her brother.

She took a steadying breath and tucked the locket into her tank top. "Thank you Hector of Troy. I hope to join you here on this Isle with my family at my side." She embraced him.

He smiled and returned the hug. "I await that moment, warrior Reilly." He said, giving her a Trojan salute and backed away to allow her to go.

She maneuvered her way through the souls in her path on the way to Tartarus. She knew she was nearing it because the grass beneath her feat started to yellow and die and the fresh scent of the island was starting to smell of fire and seared flesh.

As the got closer, she had to cover her mouth and nose to keep the soot from them. She paused at the grate, looking down into the pit. She saw the horrors below, too numerous and horrid to mention and backed away a little.

"I can do this. I can do this. For Jimmy. For Sammy. For Katt. For Sam. For Dean. For Bobby. For Matt and the kids…" She chanted, ripping the bottom of her shirt to cover her mouth and nose and braced herself for the walk across the pit.

It looked simple enough, just a straight shot over a metal plank. She braced herself for a run, like she did in track. Her hands on the ground, her toes dug into the earth. "For my family. For Jimmy. For my family. For the gods." She chanted, pushing off and breaking into a run. As soon as her foot contacted the walkway, she stopped immediately. Her momentum sending her forward. She reached out to catch herself, her skin searing on impact.

She let out a scream and scrambled to right herself. She looked down at her hands, they were bloody and charred, missing skin from where it had been left on the metal. She didn't know what she was thinking. Of course metal suspended over fire would be hot.

She looked down at her shoes, the soles of them were melted down. She would have to do the rest of the realms without them. She reached down and started untying the laces, pulling them out of the shoes in case she needed them.

It was agonizing with her hands. She ripped another piece of her shirt and wrapped them, securing them with the laces. She sat back on the earth at the beginning of the walkway. She didn't know any other way over the pit. She could swim around it, but already weakened from a dip in the river, and with the open wounds on her hands, she probably wouldn't make it through that again.

She looked up at the ceiling. It was made from stone, there wasn't anything of use there.

Then it hit her. Stalagtites. She looked around, picking up a skull. She said a quick prayer for the person it once belonged to and hurled it at the ceiling. One of the large stone fixtures fell, landing on the walkway. She smiled and picked up another skull, doing the same. Again and again, she did it until she had a fairly decent path across. She hopped on the first one, swaying a little. She balanced herself and walked slowly, making her way across. She hopped off on the other side, grinning at her cleverness. "I did it!" She shouted to no one, hearing nothing but moans of pain and screams of agony.

She turned to the next task. The judges. She paled. She hadn't been a saint in her lifetime. She knew they would view everything about her. She only hoped she had done enough to warrant passage through. She took the locket out and kissed it, the heat from the pit, making it stick to her lips and peel away a layer of skin.

She hissed and wiped away the blood. "For Jimmy. For Sammy. For Katt. For Sam." She muttered, walking across the wooden bridge into the judgement center. "For my family. For the gods." She added and she took her place before them.


End file.
